


Two Girls in a Café (the Soul Currency Remix)

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ten billion served. Ruby has no idea how many souls there are on this planet, but surely it's less than ten billion.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls in a Café (the Soul Currency Remix)

Ten billion served. Ruby has no idea how many souls there are on this planet, but surely it's less than ten billion. If she could find a way to force every person who enters McDonald's to hand over a tiny bit of their soul in exchange for their burger and fries, she would have it _made_. Which is why she expects to discover that the founders of McDonald's sold their souls for fame and fortune. Much the same reason for which she expects to discover Bela sold hers.

Bela sips her soda, watching the children in the PlayPlace. "Tell me," she says. "How do hellhounds die?"


End file.
